


Harmony

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: I had an idea and I'm just running with it I've no idea how long this will be in terms of chapters but I hope you enjoy.You and Spencer have had a professional relationship up until a case that gets both of your emotions flooding without the normal restrictions. Eventual Spencer x Reader but I wanted things to get a little tense before that so please bare with me. This is also my first time writing for Criminal Minds and I am only on season 2 so if anythings off its just because I haven't had time to get to know the characters better.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Reid asked from your passenger seat. You both lived in the same apartment block so it only made sense for you to carpool to work. 

"I keep hoping today will finally be the day. When are you going to sing with me and complete this awesome harmony that I'm throwing your way?" You ask with a smirk. Everyday for the past three weeks of carpooling you were playing all the classics through your cars speaker system but so far had only earned nods of appreciation or raised eyebrows. 

"You'll be waiting a very long time because I would never put anyone through the torture of hearing me sing. I'm anything but harmonious" He said in his matter of fact way of speaking. He watched you with amusement as you started singing along to one of the songs you'd lined up for the morning commute. 

"The way you make me feel! You really turn me on! You knock me off my feet, now baby!" Apparently MJ was way off the mark because he just started chuckling.

"Did you know that Micheal wrote that song by his mothers request? She asked for something with a kind of shuffling rhythm. Also Sheryl Crow was picked to help perform the song on his 'Bad' tour" He rattled out like he'd been reading it moments before. 

"Okay, so I can't get a rise out of you with MJ. I'll have to try harder and I hope you're prepared for this next one" You challenged cheerfully. The next song started to play, a widely recognisable melody. Spencer shifted and threw you a look like you'd just betrayed him in the worst possible way.

"D-did you know that Joseph Williams did a-a majority of the voice acting for young Simba but Jason Weaver did almost a-all of the singing" Spencer told you over the instrumental intro. He was nervous. This was a good sign. 

"Yeah and the only track you can hear William's voice on is 'Can you feel the love tonight' " You smirked knowing that was his next fact. "Please sing with me, It'll be fun" You added.

Spencer paused the song right before the first line. 

"W-why do you want me to sing so bad?" He asked. You glanced at him after stopping at a red light. 

"Because I hate driving to work?" You admitted, he looked at you for more of an explanation. "Fine. I need a distraction, from the seriousness of what we're doing right now. Every time we get up and jump in this car it's because someone's been kidnapped, tortured, raped, threatened or killed. I wanna spend every moment outside of the cases with a smile on my face making good memories to drown out all the serious stuff" 

"Well, prepare to n-never be serious again because you're never EVER going to forget me b-butchering this childhood classic" He gave a tight lipped smile and reluctantly restarted the song. You couldn't stop grinning and he had to motion to you that the lights had turned green as the instrumental played again.

You were both in a fit of laughter by the time the song was finished. Just can't wait to be king was definitely not the song you expected to break him. You'd let him sing Zazu's parts by himself and he felt shy about it at first but soon realised he fit the part better than you did. You were always way more playful than him and you could never be the voice of reason when there was fun to be had. 

Pulling up in the BAU parking lot you leaned towards Reid and placed your hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. 

"Thanks, Watson" You joked leaning away to hop out of the car. Spencer spluttered.

"You know I'm smarter than you right? I have a higher IQ. You should be Watson!" He complained as you were about to shut the door. You waited for him to climb out and look at you over the rooftop. 

"Yeah but you're the doctor. Doctor Watson." You insisted, both of you shutting the car doors in unison. Reid shook his head and started walking towards the elevator. He beat you to it by quite a distance due to his longer stride. Stepping inside he swiftly turned and with a devilish smirk pressed the floor button.

"Goodbye, Watson." He mocked in a british accent as the doors slid shut before you could get to them. You cursed him under your breath and started walking up the stairs. 

With the carefree start to the morning you were both unaware of the stresses ahead of you and the team.


	2. Going Under

"You're late we already started without you" Hotchner stated when you tried to quietly sneak into the conference room. He didn't look impressed. You shot a glare at an amused looking Spencer Reid and sat down. If you hadn't had to climb up so many flights of stairs you'd have been right on time. 

You read through the reports and caught up with the case briefing. The unsub had been kidnapping young women from an alternative styled bar. All the missing women were of the same body build, hair colour and fashion style. You couldn't help but notice how some of them looked like you when you were out of work uniform. Hotchner had told everyone that the unsub would likely have the girls hidden away somewhere and that he was probably keeping them to satisfy him sexually. The team had deduced that information from the unsubs upbringing and attitude on security footage. They knew who he was but they would have no hope of finding the missing girls if they brought him in. 

You listened as Hotchner finished his briefing and asked if anyone had any ideas on how to find them.

"What if we bait him and let him take us to them?" You asked thoughtfully. The team looked at you with a few raised eyebrows and questioning looks. 

"Who on earth would be bait for this creep?" Elle asked with distaste.

"Give me two minutes to convince you?" You asked politely excusing yourself from the room. You grabbed your bag and headed to the bathroom.

When you walked back into the room you could almost hear all of their mouths dropping open. Spencer choked on whatever he was saying and stared. You'd changed your appearance in the bathroom working with what you had in your travel bag. You wore black high waist skinny fit jeans and you'd stripped out of your button up and instead wore an oversized red plaid shirt which was done up just enough for your black bra to still peek out if you shifted certain ways. The sleeves were rolled up to your elbows and you had taken off your jewellery. You hadn't stopped at clothes though. Your eyeliner was now much thicker than the barely there look you always had on and your hair which none of the team had ever seen out of an updo was now in messy waves down your shoulders. They were all baffled to say the least. 

"Someone say something?" You asked in a worried tone. The faces they were pulling finally relaxed. 

"This could work" Hotch contemplated.

"Exactly. I'll go tonight. You can keep an eye on everything over the security cameras. Put a tracker and wire on me so you can follow when we leave, and as soon as I confirm that the girls are there, you can move in" You explain really wanting them to go for your plan. 

"You're forgetting a lot of details. This isn't a good idea, what if he uses drugs to subdue the women. You might not be coherent enough to give us the confirmation." Reid argued. You'd noticed his body go rigid as soon as he knew what your plan was. 

"We checked the footage, Reid. All the women left the bar willingly after being seduced by him. They weren't drugged" You retaliated. 

"What if he does something to you before he takes you back to the others?" He asked a little harsher than he usually speaks.

"Then I'll take it. I'm willing to do anything to save them and if that means getting knocked around a bit first, it's okay with me" You snapped a little hoping that he'd back down. 

"You could have a safe word. If you're wired we could use a safe word to know if it's gone wrong" Morgan butted in thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's perfect. If we have to come get you then we'll be forced to interrogate the location out of him. The inside information you could learn from your plan would give us an edge that we won't get otherwise" Hotch agreed. You could practically hear Spencer grinding his teeth from across the room but he stayed quiet knowing he'd been outvoted. You didn't know what his problem was but it hurt that he didn't trust you to do this. 

"Right. Greenaway, Morgan go get surveillance set up ready for tonight. JJ, ask Garcia to come up with the best way to track and wire Agent (Y/L/N). It has to be something that the unsub will not notice. I'll go talk to the court we need approval to stage this." Hotch ordered, he shrugged on his jacket and was about to leave. 

"And us?" You asked gesturing to yourself and Reid. 

"Go through the tapes and try to get yourself into the mindset of the target. Mannerisms and attitude will be what draws him to you and not some other poor girl" He instructed. With that it was just you and Spencer left in the room. 

"Are you insane?" Spencer asked as soon as the door had shut. He walked up to you with a face full of concern. He raised his hands up like he was going to place them on your shoulders and then thought better of it. Dropping them down and sighing.

"It's a good plan, Spencer. It could help save SEVEN women" You stated stressing what was at stake.

"What if it just turns into e-eight victims?" He pushed. "If s-something goes wrong and he ends up kidnapping you?" He continued, balling up his fists. 

"This is the first time I've been able to get involved like this. Can't you just support me, Dr. Reid. If we go through with all the precautions we can get it done with no issues" You only called him by his official title when he was rubbing you up the wrong way. He twitched angrily but said nothing, which was a sign you'd really fucked up. He turned and walked back to the table. Sitting and pulling up the videos of the kidnap victims. You walked over and sat next to him silently. 

A couple of hours had passed and you'd not spoken a word to each other. Just watched the videos repeatedly and taken notes of the similarities in the women's behaviours. The style of dancing, the way they ordered a drink, what they ordered and how many, the way they interacted with the unsub once he approached them. It fell silent once you'd finished the last tape. You read over your notes but as usual Reid had already checked his with superhuman speed. You didn't have to look at him to know he was watching you. You left arm was resting on your lap and you slowly moved to rest your hand on his knee.

"Stop overthinking" You muttered softly. He leaned back in the chair and graced your hair with the lightest touch as he pulled a wave out from when it'd got stuck under your shirt collar. You held back a shiver under his ghostly light fingers.

"Your hair looks good like this, you should wear it down more often" He complimented in a voice a little above a whisper. It didn't hide the concern in his tone though.

"You've seen my hair like this, Spence. I prefer to have it up when I'm working" You replied quietly. He'd come around to your apartment a couple of times after tough cases to check on you or to borrow books. You had visited him because you'd forgotten to buy sugar on a number of occasions. Luckily he always had sugar in large quantities. 

"I know. I just don't want this to be the last time I see it" It was unusual for Spencer to be so forward but you weren't facing him and it was probably easier without the eye contact. 

"You know we aren't meant to let personal feelings get in the way of our judgement, I've got to do this. I want to do this." You stated twisting to lock eyes with him. He chewed his bottom lip in hesitation before speaking. 

"You know typically the sidekick is the more timid and laid back kind of personality. You're the bravest sidekick yet!" He smirked jokingly. You were shocked by his sudden playfulness and shoved his leg from where your hand was resting on it.

"That's because I'm the main-!" You yelled getting cut off when Garcia and JJ entered the room. You composed yourself immediately and Reid straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. The mood switching again. 

"Sweetheart. It's time to get you teched up!" Garcia announced pulling a large case of electronics up onto the table. You wet your lips in anticipation before letting her go through the options. She pulled out a few that you had dismissed immediately because there would be no way of keeping hold of them when he kidnapped you. 

"What's this one?" Reid asked picking up a tiny component that was trapped in a tiny plastic ball. You took it from him and examined it through the small bag it was in. 

"Well Hun, if you want something easy to hide then that's your best bet. You swallow it and then activate it through a tracking software. It has a battery life of twenty four hours and as long as you don't pass it through your digestive system before that, it will give an accurate location" Garcia explained proudly. 

"I'll use it. Could I have a back up, just in case?" You asked, eyeing up some of the fashion items in the case. 

"Statistically, bracelets and necklaces will have more chance of being torn off. Do you have any rings?" Spencer asked Garcia before she had chance to start looking through the other jewellery. She pulled out a plain silver thumb ring with a triumphant cheer. You took it from her and slid it on your thumb, it fitted enough that it wouldn't slip off without you manipulating it. 

A listening device was harder to pick out. Spencer had already ruled out necklaces so more jewellery was out of the question. 

"What about a badge?" You asked Garcia as she tried to think.

"How'd you mean, Sugar?" She asked quizzically.

"Like this?" You said plucking a small pin badge from the front of your work bag that was resting under the table. It was just smaller than an inch in diameter and had an appropriately themed band logo on it.

"Perfect. I'll work my magic on it!" She cheered, taking it from your hand.

Now everything was planned it was just a waiting game. The bar opened at 7:00 and the unsub normally got there at around 9:30.


	3. On Deaf Ears

You strode up to the bar with confidence. You'd swallowed the tracker before leaving the BAU quarters and still wore everything that you had put on earlier. A very discreet ear piece sat in your ear but you were instructed to excuse yourself to the restroom and remove it before you left with him. Just to be sure he wouldn't discover it. 

"Remember. You need to get him interested in you and not anyone else" Hotchner prompted in your ear. 

"I'll have a shot of whiskey and a beer" The bartender made himself busy getting your order while you pulled out the cash to pay. 

"Our victims only drank beer" Spencer announced in the background of the chatter in the ear piece. 

"The shot is for me. He's not here yet" You admitted, aiming your voice towards the pin badge that was hidden on the inside of your plaid shirt. They'd put it there so it wouldn't get knocked off. You downed the shot before the guy had even given you back your change. 

Sipping the beer you followed the victims movements and headed towards a small booth off in the corner. 

"He's here" You heard Derek affirm. 

You looked up just in time for your eyes to meet with the unsub's. He gazed at you, his eyes lingering for a little too long. You sent him a smile and he gave you one back before ordering his drink at the bar. He turned so he was facing you and leaned back on the bar watching you intently. 

"Looks like you've got his attention. Now you just need to keep it. Go towards him, get another drink" Hotchner ordered. He was firm but he still sounded as on edge as you felt. 

Putting the bottle to your lips you finished off the last of the drink and strolled over to the bar in a confident manner. The unsub was taller than you, in fact you couldn't help but compare his frame and build to Spencer's. However this guy was more muscular and had more facial hair. A beanie was covering his wavy jaw length hair and his eyes were bright blue in contrast to his dark hair colour. You could see why the other victims had trusted him. Tattooed skin peeked out along his deep v-neck shirt.

"Nice tatts" You complimented as you stepped up to the bar next to him. He was still watching you with a focused gaze. 

"Yeah? You got any?" He chuckled deeply. You turned away to order another beer and let him wait for your reply. 

"No, unfortunately not. My skin's untouched as far as body modifications go" You admitted taking a sip of your drink. He twitched at your use of words, not enough for any normal person to notice. You turned your head when a song you knew came on and a few drunker people in the room cheered with excitement. 

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked placing his hand on your waist. Suddenly you were reminded to be bashful over the ear piece.

"A-ah yeah. Sure... I guess that would be okay" You bluffed. Managing to will a flustered expression onto your face. He took you by the waist and pulled you towards the area between the Dj and the seating. Joining the other dancing patrons. 

"Relax, it's just dancing" He grumbled into your ear as he pulled you close from behind. You could feel him smelling your hair as he got close to you. Not wanting to blow the cover you relaxed into his touch allowing him to sway your hips with his. 

"We witnessed a change in their confidence when they got onto the dance floor. You need to get more into it" Spencer reminded you. 

You turned to face him pushing your hands up his chest as he gazed down at you. You rubbed your body against his in time with the song snaking your hands up and down his torso. After a good twenty minutes of songs you could tell he was starting to loose patience. Before you lost him you snaked your hands around the back of his neck pulling him down slowly. Both of your movements stilled and you focused on him as you got into his breathing space. You breathed shakily and licked your lips nervously, partly because the alcohol had hit you. 

The team had gone quiet. They were all sat eagerly watching what was happening.

"Come on. Take the bait. Come on, Damn it!" Derek muttered impatiently. The whole team visibly relaxed when the unsub closed the gap between your mouths. They watched as the two of you kissed passionately in the middle of the other dancers. 

You gripped his shirt eagerly as he deepened the kiss, his grip on your waist was enough to leave marks. You were both panting when he finally pulled away. He tried to pull you towards the door by your wrist but you stopped him. 

"I need to use the restroom first!" You yelled over the music. He looked irritated but allowed you to go. 

 

"I still don't like this idea" You heard Spencer complaining in the background as the team tried to remind you of the plan. 

"I got it okay. You'll be able to hear me but I won't be able to hear you so I'm on my own until I use the safe word." You confirmed. "Hey, Zazu?" You smirked before taking out the ear piece out.

"E-erm yes?" Reid asked assuming you were referring to that morning. 

"Hakuna Matata. No worries. Okay?" You reassured, not waiting for a reply before pulling out the ear piece and discarding of it in the waste bin as instructed. 

When you approached the unsub he was waiting with a shot of whiskey in his hand. He passed it to you and picked his own up from the bar. 

"Dutch courage?" You asked smirking. You leaned in close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Something like that" He murmured, raising his glass in a toast. He watched as you downed yours and then drank his own. 

If you still had your ear piece in you'd have heard the teams warning about drinking the shot.


	4. Guns Blazing

You followed the unsub to the van that you already knew was his. Blacked out windows and slightly dented exterior.

 

"Your place?" You asked as he opened the door for you. You looked up at him but the world around him shifted and fogged over.

 

Your head suddenly felt extremely heavy but incredibly light all at once.

 

"Wh-What's happening?" You asked in a daze. You knew you'd been drugged, but you also knew you still needed to find those girls.

 

"Awh, I think you had too much to drink, sweetheart." He purred cupping your chin. "You better lie down in the back and sleep it off" He grinned, leaning over to slide over the vans side door for the back compartment.

 

"What? No. I-I need to go!" You cried trying to move past him.

 

He shoved you hard against the side of the van and you spluttered as your vision fogged over almost completely. Your stomach was churning and your legs felt weak.

 

"Please, Let me go!!" You begged just like the others had.

 

"Oh I love it when they put up a fight" He sneered before pushing you into the back of the van forcefully.

 

 

When you had finally come to you were minus your jeans and shoes. Luckily that was all that was missing. Still in the back of the van you could feel the sway of movement as it continued on its path to where ever he was taking you. You checked for your badge and hoped that the team were still listening.

 

"I'm okay" You whispered to not alert the unsub. "I don't know if you can still hear me but I'm assuming the plan is still the same"

 

Calmly you steadied your nerves and waited for the end of the travelling.

 

A few minutes of silence and the van whined to a stop. He got out and slid open the door.

 

"Get out!" He yelled forcefully. You crawled out of the back and stepped out onto loose dirt. You were somewhere in the woods.

 

He dragged you by your wrist into a concrete underground tunnel. As you got deeper you realised it was an old shelter of some kind.

 

"Knees now!" He ordered roughly when he came to stop outside a door.

 

You obeyed almost immediately, not sure if you were doing it for show or if you actually felt vulnerable. Sobbing slightly you looked up at him.

 

"Good girl" He praised gripping your hair and forcing your face into the groin of his jeans. He groaned at the pressure. "Oh I'm going to have fun with you" He mumbled. You whimpered as he threw open the door to your side and he pulled you along by your hair into the cold room.

 

You had to stumble on your knees to keep up. Shoving you he pushed you towards a bed in the corner of the room. It was a old double mattress with a metal frame.

 

"Get on it!" He growled. You looked around quickly taking in the surroundings. Making note of the screen on the far wall with a live security feed on display. "NOW!" He shouted pressing a sharp kick to your shoulder blades.

 

You clambered up and onto the bed pulling your knees up to your chest and sobbing. He gripped your ankles and dragged them to the bottom two corners of the frame. Securing them there with ropes. You fought him a little as he did the same to your arms but he grew tired of it easily and struck your jaw with his fist.

 

"What are you going to do to me?" You asked hysterically. You already knew this was some sort of sexual fantasy.

 

"I'm going to break you in and then put you away with all my other toys" He laughed.

 

You grimaced as he leaned in and took a big breath of your scent at your neck. Other toys wasn't enough information to confirm the location of the girls.

 

"W-What other toys?" You stammered.

 

"Oh, the girls of course. Don't worry you won't get lonely" He announced. He licked a path down your navel and you squirmed. "You're lucky you know. I was going to stop at seven, but you were too pretty to pass up" He laughed before retrieving a pocket knife from his back pocket.

 

You gasped. He leaned over you dominantly before slipping the blade under your lace panties and cutting them off. He smelt your odour on them before throwing them aside. "You're skins so soft" He muttered as he again licked up your stomach with his slimy tongue. He stopped at your shirt edge where the buttons were done up and ripped them apart sending the bits of plastic flying. The knifes tip danced along your skin until it came to your bra, he cut that off too and threw it aside leaving you bare.

 

You ignored his examining eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the tv monitor.

 

"What are you looking at" He murmured with a slight edge to his voice.

 

"My rescuers" You sighed in relief seeing Hotchner, Morgan and Reid running towards the shelter with SWAT as back up.

 

The unsub gripped a hand around your throat.

 

"You little bitch!" He yelled cutting off your scream with his grip before stabbing the knife into your thigh and leaving it there.

 

You started laughing when he let go, he was frantically looking for a weapon on the other side of the room. He picked up a pistol.

 

"He's got a gun!" You yelled in warning. The guy growled as he strode back over and used the gun to clip you around the head. White noise filled your ears as he strode away and for the second time tonight your eyes blurred over.

 

You steadied your breathing and tried to stay calm.

 

"Oh God! oh god!" You heard a familiar voice panicking.

 

"Spencer" You said as he reached you.

 

"Yes. Yes it's me." He reassured.

 

He worked on your closest hand and started to free it from the restraint of the rope. You could feel the cold metal of his gun on the side of your leg where he'd abandoned it.

 

"NO!"

 

You were both startled by a third voice in the room. Spencer reacted quickly but not before getting struck twice in the face with the butt of the unsubs gun. They both toppled to the floor and you strained yourself to see what was happening.

 

"Oh god!" You screamed. "Spencer!"

 

He was beneath the unsub fighting for control over the gun between them. It fired into the wall luckily avoiding either of you but the unsub was stronger than Spencer.

 

The gun was slowly tilting towards his chin. You had to do something.

 

They both continued panting and grunting as you tried to reach Spencer's gun with the hand he'd managed to untie. Stretching your fingers down as far as they would go you were still a bit to far away to grasp it.

 

Glancing up you could see that Spencer had closed his eyes and started to face the fact of what was coming to him.

 

"REEEIIID!" You screamed as you yanked as hard as you could muster on your other hand.

 

You screamed in pain as your shoulder popped out of the socket with the force. Not thinking about it and more about Spencer's life, you could finally reach the gun. You pulled it up with no hesitation firing four rounds. Every one of them hitting the mark. One in his shoulder and two in his chest, the final one blowing his brains out of his skull. You panted heavily with relief. Spencer pushed the body off of him and scrambled up to you.

 

"P-please cover me?" You asked through catching your breath.

 

Spencer pulled an old blanket off the floor and lay it over your chest and hips, careful to avoid the knife sticking out of your leg. While he was leaning over your to check your face bruising you slipped the gun back into his holster. He untied your feet and then started in the hand that was still tied.

 

"Careful, my shoulder dislocated" You warned. Spencer stopped and examined your shoulder to check your diagnosis.

 

"D-did he do this?" He asked angrily.

 

"No. I did. I couldn't reach your gun" You explained wincing when he finished untying the hand.

 

"You shouldn't have done that!" He scolded. You smirked.

 

"Oh sure. I should have just let him blow your sexy genius brain out the top of your skull?" You asked, lifting your hand up to examine the swollen cheek he had gained. "You know this isn't a good look for you?" You chuckled, softly grazing the pad of your thumb over his bust lip.

 

"I'm sorry I'm s-still trying to process. Sexy? Genius brain?" He asked smugly.

 

"Shut up" You laughed pushing him aside so you could sit up.

 

"Woah. Careful. Slowly!" He warned as you hissed in discomfort.

 

"Got them!" Derek yelled as he entered the door. He looked at all the evidence of the fight and praised Spencer for the good job.

 

 

 

"FUUUUUUUCKKKK!" You yelled in agony as the medic pushed your shoulder back into place. They'd insisted on doing it there before moving you.

 

"Yaaaaaaaahaha!" Spencer squeaked as you squeezed his hand for support.

 

You panted harshly as the hot pain subsided.

 

"Let's never do this again." You muttered to Reid.

 

"Agreed" He groaned shaking the blood back into his now, free from the death grip, fingers.

 

"Erm, Ma'am we need to remove the knife too" The medic told you hesitantly.

 

"Now?" You asked in disbelief. She nodded and you were surprised when Spencer's hand immediately found yours again. "You just want to hold my hand reeeaal bad. Don't you?" You teased.

 

"I've come to realise it's not as enjoyable as I once hoped" He smirked. You interlocked your fingers with his and this time made a massive effort not to crush his fingers when she slowly removed the blade. "Thanks"

 

"No problem. Ca-can't have your fingers broken in case I-I might wanna do this again" You admitted bashfully. You gestured down to your entwined hands and softly rubbed the side of his knuckles with your thumb.

 

"Woah, Woah, Woah. So you talk in length about how many germs are passed on through a handshake but you'll hold hands with little Miss 'I won't forget to use the safe word' over here?" Derek interrupted. He was grinning as he patted Spencer's shoulder.

 

You said nothing about his use of nickname for you and Spencer chose to ignore his comment entirely and switched back to watching the medic put a pressure strap on your leg wound.

 

As you were wheeled out on a stretcher with Spencer still glued to your hand you got chance to see the other girls being removed from the building. A lot of them looked bruised and hungry but nothing serious. 

 

"We got them" You muttered with satisfaction. 

 

"You got them" Spencer corrected as the ambulance doors were slammed shut behind you.


	5. Guilt

You'd been resting at home for three days now and itching to get back to work. The sling that the hospital insisted on you wearing for two weeks had stopped you. Since leaving the hospital you hadn't seen Spencer. He'd been avoiding you. Tonight you finally decided to get an explanation.

 

"Hey, What's up? You missing me?" Derek purred down the phone.

 

"Something like that" You chuckled. It was good to hear his voice again, his joking always cheered you up. 

 

"Aaahh, so not me then. Pretty boy?" He asked curiously.

 

"You alone?"

 

"Yeah, What's going on? I thought to two of you lived in the same building?" He questioned with concern.

 

"We do. I haven't seen him since the hospital. Did something happen on that case that I don't know about?" Placing a mug on the counter you filled the kettle.

 

"He was freaked out. I've never seen him so anxious. As soon as you drank that last shot he was frantic" Derek explained.

 

"He didn't want me to go undercover. I didn't think it was that big of a deal though" You admitted hesitantly. 

 

"You're kidding right?" He chuckled. "The guy has a major crush on you. He nearly jeopardised the entire case. When you felt unconscious in the back of that van we had to do everything to keep him from coming to get you" 

 

"Do you think he's blaming himself for my injuries because he couldn't get there soon enough?" You worried. Ignoring the comment about Spencer's crush on you.

 

"It's possible. We both know he carries guilt more than the rest of us sometimes" You glanced at the time hoping it wasn't too late at night.

 

"Thanks, Sugar. I'll go speak to him" You sighed.

 

"If you need anything let me know. Especially if-"

 

"Don't say it." You hushed him. "If he is I'll let you know. But it stays quiet." You ordered before hanging up.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

You stood in front of his door. Barefooted and wearing an oversized sweater and sweatpants.

 

You took a breath before knocking. Twice you tried but he didn't answer. 

 

"Spencer!" You called gently.

 

You pulled out your phone and dialled his number, about to leave when you heard his phone on the other side of the door. Ending the call with a sigh you retrieved a key from the back of your cell phone case. 

 

Taking a moment you debated whether this was necessary. If he really was avoiding you, or if you were just being silly. The smashing of a glass on the other side made your mind up for you.

 

"No, no, no, no. NO." He muttered to himself as he knelt, picking up the shards of the drinking glass. 

 

His back was to you as you stood in the doorway to the kitchen. 

 

"Why. Why do I break everything! Everything." He said sadly. 

 

Silently backing away you scanned the sitting area. The usually tidy room was trashed. Furniture flung around and scattered paperwork. The only things still in place were the TV, an armchair and a side table. 

 

You gasped as you saw the evidence on the table top. 

 

"Oh no. Spence" You whispered in a sob. You ran your free hand through your hair and breathed slowly calming your emotions. 

 

"You should go" He deadpanned from where he joined you in the doorway. You turned to see his broken expression. 

 

"No." You refused forcefully. His eyes looked over your sling and the bruises that had darkened on your face. 

 

"Why? I-I did that" He mumbled making a wonky gesture towards you. "I wasn't strong enough to convince them to come any earlier" He whimpered through tears. 

 

"For a genius you really are dumb sometimes" You sighed. "You really think you're to blame? The only person you're punishing by doing this?" You gestured towards the needles. "Is Me."

 

Spencer tried to find words but they just stuck in his throat.

 

"If you overdose. If you die?" You choked. "How do you think I'd feel knowing that it was because of a mistake I made!" 

 

"You were doing your job!" He stated. "You went to save them but I couldn't save you before you were hurt."

 

"Spence. You were also doing your job!" You yelled in frustration.

 

"I should have been there" He wobbled, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. "I should have been strong enough so you didn't have to save me!"

 

"Spencer. I would willingly break every bone in my body if it were to save you." You admitted. "All two hundred and six. I'm that dedicated." You mouth twitched into a half smile at your confession. 

 

His bleary eyes softened as he let the information sink in. You slid onto the floor next to him slowly. 

 

"I mean it. Don't get hung up on this one case" You warned. "Remember when you had your arm broken by that unsub in California?"

 

"Y-Yeah" He whispered.

 

"I always think about how I could have acted differently. I wish I'd have just shot him when it was clear. Before you got too close and he tried to use you to bargain for freedom" You sighed. "Before he hurt you"

 

"But that was-" He cut himself off before he tried to deny how much sense you were making. 

 

He hung his head and covered his face with his hands, sobbing softly. You reached out and stroked his hair. 

 

"How many day?" You asked once he'd calmed a bit.

 

"Two" He hissed quietly.

 

"Good. You're staying with me until I start work again." You insisted.

 

Gently as you could you lead him out of his apartment. Locking his door and before Spencer could notice dropping the spare key into a plant pot next to the door in the hallway. He wasn't aware enough to notice even if you hadn't done it so carefully. 

 

Balancing his weight on your good shoulder you lead him down the hall to your apartment.


	6. It's okay.

You led him into your apartment and let him slump against the wall while you locked the front door. It was eerily quiet as you pulled him into the bathroom. 

 

"I'm so sorry" He sobbed quietly as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. 

 

"Shh. You don't need to say anything. Wait till it's all out of your system, okay?" Fingers cupping his jaw and making him look you in the eyes. 

 

"O-okay" He stammered, puffy eyes softening when he looked at you. He realised you were calm and not at all mad at him like he expected.

 

"Good." You sighed. Your un restricted hand made it's way to his shirt and started unbuttoning it with deft fingers.

 

"I-I can shower m-myself you know. I mean I've been doing it l-long enough" He insisted with a blush rising to his cheeks. You chuckled briefly.

 

"You could barely walk to my apartment and you have a vice grip on my counter top right now" You point out. "I just want to help, I'm not making a move on you. This is purely clinical. I'm going to help you shower that's all. Promise my eyes wont drop below shoulder height" You reassured. Spencer's eyes closed and he sighed as he released the counter top from his grip. 

 

You couldn't keep your promise however because the dark contrast of bruises on his pale chest drew your eyes to them when you pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Bending down briefly you untied his shoes and helped him out of them his socks following after.

 

You paused before you went any further. 

 

"You want me to get the water running for you while you do the rest?" You asked softly. Spencer cleared his throat and wet his lips before nodding. You turned the shower on and made sure the temperature was perfect. 

 

Spencer sat on the edge of the tub in just his boxers when you turned your attention back to him. 

 

"Think you'll be okay to get in while I go get you some clothes?" You ask as you rest a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Yes. T-thank you" He responded before standing slowly. You took that as your cue to leave him for some privacy and shut the bathroom door behind you. 

 

Picking up your phone you sent Derek a text message. 

 

'I found him. He's been using again. Only for two days though. Could you swing by and clean up his apartment. I don't want him to have to think about it any more than he has to. I left his key in the plant pot outside his door.' 

 

You sent the message and turned your phone off immediately, wanting to take care of Spencer and not worry about anything else.

 

Luckily when you'd travelled back from the hospital Spencer had given you some cosy sweatpants to wear and you'd washed them already. You picked them up and slipped back into the bathroom after knocking for permission. 

 

He was stood under the shower stream in a daze. Just letting the water drizzle over him. A small sob let you know he was having a hard time keeping it together. You removed your arm sling because it would only get in the way. You pulled your sweater off over your head, leaving you in just a sports bra and sweatpants which you rolled up your legs to try keep them even a little dry. You stepped into the shower behind him and picked up a shampoo bottle.

 

"Face me, Spencer. I'll wash your hair for you" You stood on your tip toes squeezed some shampoo into your hand. Lathering it up you waited for him to turn before massaging the suds into his curls. He relaxed into your touch and allowed you to gently rub his scalp. You focused on the sides and behind his ears before reaching back and kneading the back of his neck. He grumbled as you relieved some of the tension there.

 

"Rinse it" You breathed quietly. He leaned back under the shower and you had to stretch some more to help guide the soap out, doing the best you could with your still tender shoulder. 

 

"Turn around and put some conditioner in while I wash your back" You instructed. "And don't pretend you don't condition because there's no way you don't"  
Spencer chuckled lightly as he reached for the conditioner. You ditched the idea of using a sponge and poured some shower gel onto your hands. Smearing it onto his back and using your fingers to massage it in. He sighed at the pressure as you worked his tight muscles. 

 

"I might collapse if you do this any longer" He said sleepily.

 

"Feel good?" You asked smugly. It had been five minutes and he'd already washed out the conditioner.

 

"Definitely" He mumbled. You slid the soap over his sides and over his hips before pulling yourself away when his breath caught in his throat. 

 

"Sorry. I'll let you finish up, I left your sweatpants on the counter" You rushed. Grabbing your sling and sweater before leaving the room. 

 

You made two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream on top. By the time you walked back into the living room Spencer was sat on the sofa in his sweatpants. You placed the mug in front of him on the coffee table.

 

"Here" You said gently.

 

"T-thanks" He smiled. You joined him on the sofa and pulled your knees up to your chest. The sound system in the corner was playing some soft tones and the rain outside added to the cosy atmosphere. 

 

"Need anything else?" You asked. He pondered the question for a moment, chewing his lip.

 

"No, I-I don't think so" 

 

"Then drink up, It wont stay hot long" You gestured to the mug. 

 

"O-okay" He picked up the mug but his hands trembled as he pulled it up towards his face. You reached out and steadied his hands.

 

"Hey. Hey. You're alright, Spencer. Nobody thinks any less of you so just focus and breathe" You soothed. His tremble eased up enough for you to let go and let him drink. He looked surprised at the taste.

 

"This is actually really good" He admitted barely above a whisper.

 

"It's full of sugar and sickly sweet of course it is!" You giggled. 

 

You spent a good ten minutes enjoying the drinks and silent company. Spencer broke the silence after the rain had picked up and drawn his attention to the window. 

 

"Your place has a much better view than mine" He observed. Putting his mug down.

 

"Care to enjoy it with me?" You asked offering your hand to him. He looked bashful for a moment before accepting. You stood and led him to the window seat that you'd built yourself. Prompting him to sit facing the window you grabbed a blanket because the windows were not very well insulated and you didn't want him to get cold.

 

Both of your legs folded you both sat side by side admiring the view from the third story window. It overlooked the street and a park across from it. A large pond surrounded by shrubs and pathways lit by streetlights. Spencer's window looked out onto the back alley behind the building. 

 

You'd stayed there till 2AM. Spencer had noticed the goosebumps on your arms and had pulled you under the blanket with him. Shoulder to shoulder. No sounds but the rain.


	7. Breakfast and the Bureau

The smell of breakfast woke you from your slumber. You lay in your bed still in the same clothing from last night. Swinging your legs out of bed and padding over to the dresser you pulled out some fresh clothes. 

 

You undressed and discarded your dirty underwear into the wash basket, pulling on some fresh ones. Sliding your jeans up your legs. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and you clasped your arms over your chest in panic. 

 

"Ah. O-o-oh god. Sorry!" Spencer babbled throwing a hand over his eyes. "I didn't think you were awake yet!"

 

"Ahaha, It's fine. Hold on, Spencer" You pulled on a sports bra and a loose tank top. "There. It's safe" You smirked. 

 

"Ah. I just wanted to-to ask you how you like your eggs?" He asked. A little pink in the face.

 

"You're making me breakfast?" You asked in amusement.

 

"O-of course. It's only polite after all you've done for me" He explained.

 

"Spencer. I don't need to be repaid. You owe me nothing. I did it because I wanted to" You smile.

 

"I-I'm just trying to be a good guest" He chirped.

 

"You already are. Carrying me to my bed when I fall asleep is beyond a guests duties" You laugh lightheartedly. Spencer blushes again and eyes the floor.

 

"I-I..." He stammered. "I'm sorry that was probably a bit intrusive and forward of me" He swallowed.

 

"Don't be stupid, I didn't mean I'm not happy about it. Thank you" You reassured him. He awkwardly rubbed his neck before you answered his original question about how you liked your eggs. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"This is perfect" You groaned as you took another mouthful.

 

"Thanks, sorry I didn't wait to eat with you" Spencer apologised as he washed his plate. You sat at your breakfast bar in the kitchen with your back to him.

 

"You apologise an awful lot" You chuckled. "I'll bet you didn't even eat when you got home yesterday so you were probably famished when you woke up"

 

"Famished? Have you been reading the dictionary again?" He teased.

 

You blushed as you swallowed the last mouthful of food. He was only teasing but truth be told you'd been trying to use better vocabulary to impress him lately.

 

"Why are you blushing?" He asked when he saw your face. You joined him at the sink and ducked your head. 

 

"I'm not." You denied, nudging him over so you could wash your plate.

 

"Sure" Spencer smirked but before he could continue teasing you the landline in your apartment rung. 

 

"I'll get it" You said leaving your plate in the sink. When you answered Hotch was on the end of the line. 

 

"Good morning. Derek spoke to me first thing this morning, said you're really struggling" He explained. 

 

"Morning, Hotch. Yeah I'm itching to get back into work and I'm finding it hard to adjust to being at home" You explained. Only half lying, you were desperate to get back to your daily life. 

 

"Well I was thinking that you and Spencer could work from home for a couple of weeks. Seeing as you both live in the same apartment block. The two of you could make phone calls and help Garcia out with the tech side of things" Hotch pitched his plan to you. "Of course we'd set up conference calls for debriefing and such" 

 

"Wow, of course. I'd love to help out anyway I can" You chirped. Spencer nodded a goodbye and was about to sneak out the front door before you grabbed his sleeve. "Erm, actually Spencer's right here" You grimaced watching Spencer scrunch his face up in the same expression. Not knowing if Hotch already knew that or if it would give him the wrong idea about your relationship with Reid. 

There was an audible pause on the other end of the phone. 

 

"Oh, well could you put him on. If I know Reid he probably would like to hear this from me and no doubt he'll put up an argument about not being allowed to come in to work" He finally requested. 

 

"Sure" You agreed. Holding the phone out to Spencer with a sorry smile. 

 

"Hello" Spencer greeted sheepishly. "A-are you certain?" You stood and waited for him to be finished. "No. O-of course. Okay, Thank you."

 

"Goodbye" He muttered. Looking confused. He hung up your phone back on the receiver.

 

"What did he say?" You asked. 

 

"That he could tell I was worried about you so I am to stay and work from home with you for a couple of weeks" You smiled reassuringly at him. "And that he'll let us know when a case comes in so we can set up a call" 

 

"No need to be so happy Spence" You teased as he stood expressionless.

 

"I don't really know how t-to react. This hasn't happened before. What am I supposed to do with the free time?" He sighed.

 

"Read some books? Binge some box sets? Anything you want" You smirked pulling him to sit on your sofa.

 

Truth be told he was just nervous about how he was going to be able to act normally around you after you'd showered and taken care of him.


	8. Confessions

You'd been back at work for a couple of months now and you were fully healed and back on full form. Spencer only spent the first week sleeping at your place but he still spent most of his time in your apartment. Only going back to his to eat, sleep and wash. You assumed it was because he didn't trust himself to be on his own or was avoiding being left alone with his thoughts for too long. Lately though there had been a lot of sexual tension in the air that neither of you had acted upon. You'd change the subject if any talk about relationships and crushes came up in the bull pen. Derek had been teasing Spencer and you about the amount of time the bashful Dr had spent at your place. 

 

About twenty minutes ago Spencer had excused himself from another of Derek's prying questions and offered to make you a new cup of coffee while he was making his own. Derek had followed him however and you were starting to get impatient waiting for your drink. 

 

Walking to the small break room you hovered just outside the door. Hearing hushed voices inside the room. 

 

"I-I don't know what to do. She's so perfect and funny not to mention we've been spending so much time together lately. But what if she just see's me as a best friend figure?" Spencer rambled to Derek who you could just make out stood next to him. 

Both facing the wall away from you. It was against your nature to pry but you couldn't just walk away.

 

"Spencer Reid. For someone so smart you really are clueless. Just look at the way you two interact with each other! The way your hands lingered as she passed you her mug. Man! That's not platonic! Look, just tell her. You won't be able to focus until you do, it's eating you up" 

 

"I really don't think she feels the same way" Spencer muttered sadly. You heard him stirring the mugs and took a chance.

 

"I'm with Morgan. You should speak to her" You stated announcing your presence and strolling over to join them at the break room side units. The look on Spencer's face was almost worth how nervous you felt underneath your placid expression. 

 

"I'll let you take over this pep talk" Derek chuckled smugly before swiftly making an exit laughing to himself as he went. Spencer swallowed hard.

 

"So, You think she see's you as a best friend?" You asked taking a slow sip of the coffee from your mug. 

 

"I-I jus-st" He paused and cleared his throat. "Sometimes there are these moments... where... everything just slows down and it's just me and her. I can feel the tension hanging in the air and just when I think something's going to happen she breaks away and diffuses the situation" He was gazing down at you while he spoke, well aware of your arm brushing against his. 

 

"Maybe. Just from my point of view obviously." You drawled leaning against his arm a bit heavier. "Maybe she's just as frustrated about it as you are. Probably just surprised at how close you've become and is scared to ruin it. I-" You breathe. "She. Seems like the type of person who thinks you're too good for her. She wants to be closer but if it meant she lost you in the future it might not be worth it" You mused, sipping your drink to avoid more rambling. 

 

"The more I think about it the less I want this to be something I regret" He muttered. 

 

"Yeah, If you don't want to ruin the friendship you should stay friends so you don't regret it" You agreed, trying not to let the sadness come across in your voice.

 

"You're misunderstanding" He interrupted. You gazed up at him, his face only a short distance away and although his face was flushed his eyes were determined.

 

"I don't want to regret not trying" He calmly admitted. 

 

"Oh I don't know, She's pretty annoying at times and can be really stub-" You were cut off by a hand on your cheek and the sudden presence of soft lips on yours. 

You made a muffled squeak before relaxing. Closing your eyes you hummed. Turning your body to face his and tangling a hand in his hair. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding through his nose. Slowly you pulled away, your lips parted caught up in the heat of the moment. 

You think you truly understood what he'd been saying about the time slowing in this moment. The two of you just baffled by what had just happened. Staring breathlessly at each other. Wondering where this would lead. 

You took a steadying breath and broke the intense eye contact.

"Good talk" You stated before smoothing a thumb over his jaw and picking your coffee cup back up. His eyes were dancing with joy and excitement.

 

"Reid, (Y/N)!!" Hotchner called as he walked past the doorway. You both shot a wide eyed look at each other before grabbing your mugs and chasing after him like two naughty children who'd just been caught doing what they shouldn't be. Ready to be debriefed on the next case.


End file.
